1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to musical stringed instruments and more particularly to electrical guitars and the like that include a control circuit that permits playing with one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional stringed instruments, such as guitars and banjos, require the use of two hands to operate. A first hand causes one or more strings to come into contact with a fret to change its effective length thereby changing the sound pitch created when a second hand causes one or more strings to vibrate. Difficulty arises when an operator has only one functioning hand or desires to use one of their hands to perform other tasks while playing a musical stringed instrument, such as the playing of more than one instrument at the same time.
Attempts have been made to permit an operator to play a musical stringed instrument with one hand by providing a means to simultaneously vibrate one or more chosen strings and change their effective length with one hand. Other inventions that enable a player to operate a musical stringed instrument with one hand require either the use of one's foot to provide the function of the second hand or a means to turn the electronic pickups either on or off for individual strings.
The present invention enables a player to operate a musical stringed instrument with one hand only and does not require any other external input and can be used on musical stringed instruments that do not have electronic pickups. Further, the present invention is simple to install and less costly than other attempts to create a musical stringed instrument capable of being played with one hand.